Ghosts of the Past
by LupinFan227
Summary: A guiltridden Draco Malfoy pays a visit to the widow of the man who saved him from Azkaban. Can this woman forgive him for costing her husband his life, and can Draco forgive himself for not doing more to save him?
1. Ghosts of the Past

**Ghosts of the Past**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: An homage to the Draco/Ginny 'ship, which was the first fanfic I read; also, an homage to my "home" 'ship, which is, in my opinion, the best unconventional 'ship. Enjoy.

* * *

He stared hesitantly at the steps that led to the modest porch that was attached to the modest house. He didn't know why he was there; this day had been one he'd like to forget, and he knew she felt the same way. Perhaps that's why he felt compelled to visit her that day. What was the Muggle saying? Misery loves company. 

He sighed as he trudged up the steps, shivering slightly in the cool, crisp March air. He'd forgotten his heavy cloak, but he'd not forgotten the brilliant white roses now clutched nervously in his hand.

He knocked, and for a moment, he thought about simply leaving the flowers and Disapparating, but no. He'd come too far to turn back now. Besides, perhaps she wasn't home.

His hope betrayed him as he heard footsteps approaching, and he cleared his throat nervously as the door swung open, seemingly in slow motion. She stared at him with those big, brown eyes that once had danced with happiness but now held only age and weariness. Her hair, still vibrantly red, was pulled back into a plain ponytail, and he grimaced at the thought that anything about this woman was plain. Dressed in a white sweater and jeans, she looked much younger than her twenty-six years.

"Miss Weasley," he said with a slight bow of the head, an automatic response ingrained in him by his mother's good breeding. He silently handed her the flowers, and she took them without thanks.

If she faltered a bit at seeing him, she didn't show it, but merely tipped her head in response and answered, "I haven't been called that in many years, Mr. Malfoy." She stared into his grey eyes; eyes that once regarded her as a worthless guttersnipe now shone with concern and remorse. His trademark silver-blond hair was to his shoulders and hung freely around his face. It made him look wild and natural, but it didn't detract from his attractiveness.

He laughed wryly. "Black," he said. "I haven't been a Malfoy since my father's fortunate death."

"Yes, I read in the papers you'd taken your mother's maiden name," she said thoughtfully. "An homage to your aunt, Bellatrix, perhaps? Or a meager attempt to pretend you can change your family's legacy?" Her tone was blunt and hurtful, and he knew it was intentional, yet not undeserved.

"Actually," he said, "I thought I'd try and pay tribute to my mother's cousin, the only decent Black ever born and one I never had the opportunity to know, though Potter's told me some stories. And yes, I'd like to change my legacy, since you asked."

She raised her eyebrows in slight surprise and opened the door a bit wider. "I was just about to have tea," she said, inviting him in with a wave of her hand. "Queen Victoria okay with you?"

"Yes, thank you," he replied, stepping into the house that held obvious warmth and love.

He followed her down the hallway to the kitchen and remained standing until she took a seat. Once again, his mother's breeding made an appearance.

"I'd ask why you're here," she said. "But we both know what today is."

"Yes, we do," he answered, opting to look at his hands in his lap rather than at the tears he was sure were gathering in her eyes. "I would offer my condolences, but I fear they're about five years too late. I did write to you when it happened."

"Severus brought me your letter after the funeral," she answered. "Thank you."

"I should thank you," Draco said softly. "It was your late husband that turned the Court in my favor. It was lucky he knew my role."

"The truth that you were a spy for the Order would have been uncovered, Draco," Ginny said stiffly. She pulled her white cardigan sweater more tightly around her.

"Not before I'd gotten the Kiss," he replied, raising his head to meet her gaze. "The Ministry was out for blood. They were throwing people in Azkaban and taking names later. Without your husband's testimony, I'd have suffered worse than any death sentence." He sighed heavily. "I wish I'd gotten to thank him."

Ginny stood abruptly from the table, sloshing tea over the side of her cup. "Yes, well, your father saw to that, didn't he? He made sure my husband died for saving your arse." She turned her back on him, but he knew from her shaking shoulders that she was sobbing in earnest.

He tucked his hair behind his ear, rose and walked over to her, hesitant to put his hand on her back. Instead, he spoke to her.

"Your husband was brave and courageous until the end, Ginny," he said quietly. "He died a hero's death. It was my father who died like the coward he truly was"

He closed his eyes at the memory of finding the bodies of the two men, one with brown hair, the other with a long blond mane, in the dungeon of his family home. A _Priori Incantatem_ showed his father had cast the Killing Curse before hanging himself.

Ginny coughed and turned to face her former enemy. "Yes, you told me that in your letter."

She brushed past him, back to the table, as a young pair of tawny-haired children quietly entered the room. The boy held his sister's hand as they stared at their mum's red eyes.

"Are you alright, Mummy?" the boy asked.

"Yes, Andrew," she replied with forced cheer. "I'm fine."

"Who's that?" the girl asked, pointing at Draco.

He turned and smiled weakly at the pair. "I went to school with your mum," he said before Ginny could answer. "And I must say, you both look just like your parents."

Before she could stop herself, Ginny smiled. People always complimented the children in that way, and she was infinitely proud that her children portrayed a beautiful mix of herself and her beloved.

"Did you know our daddy?" the girl asked. Her brown eyes were hopeful that this stranger had been friends with both her parents.

"Yes, I knew your father," Draco said with a sad smile. "For a short time, anyway. He was a very nice man and an excellent wizard."

Ginny cleared her throat and said, "Shouldn't you be playing outside?"

"Abby forgot her kitten, Mummy," Andrew explained.

"Go on then," Ginny said. "I'll be out in just a minute."

The children blew kisses to their mother before heading out the back door to the yard. Draco could hear them playing happily together.

"They're wonderful," he said, slightly wistfully. "How old are they?"

"They're seven next week," she replied.

"Are they…?" he silently asked the question everyone always asked.

She bristled slightly and frowned at him. "Yes, they're like their father," she said coolly.

"I bet he was a wonderful father," Draco commented idly. "He always seemed to have a way with children, even those of us who were difficult."

"He was a lovely father," Ginny said sadly. "It's hard knowing he won't be here to see them grow up."

"I'd like to be a father," he said unconsciously. His face reddened as he realized he'd spoken those words aloud for the first time in his life.

"Do you really think you could be a father, knowing the example you had?" Ginny spat. Having this man in her house, especially on this day, was trying her patience. It was bad enough that she was reminded of her beloved husband every time she looked at her twins.

"Actually, it would surprise you to know that my mother was good to me when I was a child," he said. "It was only my father that saw me as a pawn in his game." He regarded her carefully before he continued. "And yes, I think I could be a good father. I would just have to do exactly the opposite of how I was raised. But it matters not," he sighed. "There aren't too many witches who'd like to marry the son of Lucius Malfoy."

She stared at him, entranced by his openness and honesty. Where was the Draco Malfoy she'd Bat-Bogeyed in her fourth year, the arrogant prat who lived to make the lives of her family and friends miserable?

She didn't even register that he was speaking again until he said, "And I don't think I'd know what true love was if it came up and hexed me."

"It's wonderful, being in love," she blurted. Her hand came to cover her mouth in surprise.

Draco's eyes widened and he sat back down at the table, indicating for her to do the same.

"Tell me," he urged.

Ginny sighed and glanced down at her wedding band, still circling her left ring finger. She decided for the next few moments to forget that he was Draco Malfoy.

"You have to understand, I've only loved one man in my life," she began. "I knew my husband for most of my life; he had been my friend for a long time. When he became my partner in Order business when I finished school, I was relieved because I was comfortable with him.

"He was patient and kind; he never got frustrated with me, and he always had compassion when I was overwhelmed. Ours wasn't a big, passionate love affair. It was friendship and familiarity that grew into something neither of us were prepared for.

"He was afraid of me when he realized we were in love. He ran from me, from my family. They knew before I even told them, bless them. My father went after him, made him see sense and brought him back to me. We were never parted again, until that day.

"He was the kindest, gentlest person I'd ever known. We married quietly, just us and Dumbledore, because he didn't want a fuss. He was modest and humble like that; I think that's what I loved most about him."

Tears filled her eyes again, and she let them fall. Draco silently handed her his handkerchief and nodded for her to continue.

"Two years later, we had the twins. It was funny to watch him, so meticulous in his own life, try and handle two squirming babies. But he was wonderful. They made him come alive, and I couldn't help falling in love with him all over again.

"When he found out you'd been arrested, he knew he had to help. We assumed only Severus knew; he'd let it slip to my husband once and swore him to secrecy. Then, when your father found out he had testified on your behalf… There was nothing I could do. I knew when he didn't come home that night that something terrible had happened."

She began crying harder, and Draco instinctively reached over to take her hand, brushing his fingers across the diamond band that adorned her finger.

"I'll never stop loving him," she concluded. "Just because he's gone doesn't mean that the love stops."

At her words, Draco's heart clinched, and he felt wetness on his cheeks. He wiped his face with his free hand. She tried to hand his handkerchief back to him, but he put his hands up, indicating she should keep it.

Ginny squeezed his hand in hers and smiled at him through her tears.

"Thank you for coming, Draco," she said. "My family likes to leave me to myself on this day."

"I wish I could have done something more back then," he said dumbly.

"I know," she said, squeezing his hand again. "But it's in the past. I've moved on as much as I can. You have to do the same."

He looked at her quizzically, and she explained.

"Guilt is written all over your face," she said. "Do you not think I've seen you lurking outside my house every year on this day for the last five years? I was wondering how many years it would take for you to get the courage up to knock."

Draco's mind reeled with her revelation. It was true; he had visited her house on the anniversary of her husband's death, though he thought he'd been more inconspicuous about it.

"I don't hate you either," she said softly. "I hate what you remind me of, but I don't hate _you_."

He pulled his hand from hers and stood. "I should go," he said.

She stood as well and led him back to the front door. Opening it, she reached for his hand again.

"You can come back," she said, "any time you like. You seem like you could use a friend, and perhaps seeing you more would put to rest the ghosts of the past."

Draco smiled genuinely for the first time in his visit and nodded. "I'd like that," he answered. He moved to step out the door, but Ginny pulled him back to her.

She tugged his hand, causing him to lean down slightly, and she brushed her lips across his cheek.

He knew there was nothing more to it than genuine kindness and friendship, but his cheek tingled just the same.

"Thank you for the flowers; they're lovely," she said finally. "The kids and I will take them to the cemetery later."

He smiled back at her, bowing slightly again.

"Good day to you, Mrs. Lupin," he said as he exited the house back into the cool, crisp March air.


	2. A Sign of the Present Time

**A Sign of the Present Time**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Part II of my Draco trilogy. This is actually meant to be a brief interlude between the bookend pieces. Enjoy.

* * *

He tossed and turned in his huge, four-poster mahogany bed. Finally, he threw the covers off of him and vacated the bed. He padded down the hall of his flat; the only sound was that of his toes cracking against the wood floor. Having forgotten his wand, he lit two candles in his living room and sank onto the sofa, hoping a change of mattress would alleviate his insomnia. 

He ran his hand over his freshly-cropped hair, which, now, was close to the scalp and showed off the small birthmark just above his right ear. Cutting his hair had been _her_ idea, not that he regretted it. She'd just grown tired of his long, blond locks and encouraged him to change it.

He rubbed his eyes wearily and gazed at the coffee table before him. Staring back at him was a photo of a handsome man, a beautiful woman and two smiling children, eight years of age. Any stranger in his home would think this was a family photo; and it was, save for the stranger with the long, blond hair in it.

Andrew and Abby grinned at him from the frame, each flashing the toothless grins of youngsters. Their mother smiled proudly next to them, her arm linked with the seemingly bashful man in the picture.

Draco smiled at the memory this particular picture held. It had been taken just three months ago, in the height of summer. He'd taken Ginny and the children to a street fair in Muggle London. A passing photographer had taken their photo, and Draco had paid him handsomely for it.

He sighed loudly to himself as he looked longingly at Ginny. Though they'd both been denying it, he was falling in love with her, and he thought she felt the same way. They'd never kissed or shared any sort of physical intimacy, other than the friendly hugs she bestowed upon him, but that didn't stop him from craving her smile and her touch.

Most blokes in love were happy, ecstatic even, but Draco felt rather guilty, really. After all, it was because of him that Ginny's husband, the only man she'd ever truly loved, was dead. She'd tried to assuage his guilt, but he still felt it. Even more so, he hated the thought that crept into his mind every now and again that if Remus Lupin hadn't died, Draco wouldn't have the opportunity to spend time with his wife and fall for her.

He swore softly to himself as this thought came to him again. It was wrong to think that, he tried to convince himself. But somewhere, deep in his soul, his old persona, the self-righteous ne'er-do-well prat who always got what he wanted, reared its ugly head. This Draco rationalized that Ginny ought to be happy, that old Remus wouldn't want her to live alone, not when the opportunity to love again was right in front of her.

He shook this thought from his mind as he hastily stood and began pacing in the dark. The mere thought that he actually wanted to replace her beloved in her heart made him sick to himself. He might not have ever known love first-hand, but hearing Ginny talk of Remus and all they'd shared made it plainly clear that he had definitely missed out. And, Draco reminded himself, she'd said herself that even though Remus was gone, her love for him hadn't ended. That was that, he concluded. Ginny would always love Remus, and with true love like theirs, there just wasn't room for her to love anyone else ever again.

He sighed and opted for reading a book, instead of returning to bed. Sleep was futile at this point. This was not the first night he'd lost sleep over this woman, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Ginny spread her blanket out in front of the modest marker that signified Remus' grave. She often came to visit him, to talk to him. Mostly she talked about the children or how much she missed him. But today she needed to vent and ask for his help. After all, he'd been her first confidante during her second year of school, though no one had known at the time. 

She always found him easy to talk to, and his being dead didn't take away from that. She knew he was still listening to her and loving her, though he could no longer answer her or hold her.

Of course, she'd told him about Draco's visits, and how proud she'd been of Remus to stand up for the former Death Eater. Ginny thought Remus would want to know how he was doing, so she told him. But now…now things were different. Somehow, somewhere, the nature of hers and Draco's relationship had changed. At least, it had for her.

The children loved him, oddly enough. He was excellent with them, almost fearful and hesitant at times, as if he thought they might break. He'd dried their tears when they'd cried, kissed their wounds when they were hurt; he'd done everything a natural father would do. The only problem Ginny could find was that it should have been their real father doing all those things.

"Oh, Remus," she began. "I miss you even more so today, though I don't know why. You'd have been so proud of me, though. Fred and George tried to slip Andrew a Canary Crème yesterday, but I caught it in time. Those two ought to know better than to try and get one past me.

"The kids are doing well. Abby lost another tooth; that makes 4 so far, I think. Andrew keeps insisting he's got another loose one, but I think he's just trying to catch up to his sister. You should see them in wolf form, love. Toothless werewolves, who'd have thought such a thing?" she asked with a laugh.

"All Andrew can talk about his Hogwarts," she continued. "His cousins keep telling him about this great Dark Arts teacher they have. Of course, no one can compare to you. You were good at everything you did, and you did everything with a friendly smile and an encouraging word.

"I could use an encouraging word about now. I'm so confused, Remus. You know I've been spending time with Draco, right? Well, I've really come to enjoy it and look forward to it. The kids do, too. They think he's brilliant.

"But I don't want to have these feelings for him. I love _you_, only you, always you. I feel like I'm betraying you every time that I realize I haven't thought of you or missed you in the last hour. What's wrong with me? Am I forgetting you? Am I forgetting our love, forsaking it?

"If you were here, this wouldn't be a problem. If you were here, we'd be together, and the kids would know you. They would know your voice and your smile, and I wouldn't lie awake at night crying because I'm forgetting how you used to touch me and hold me. And then, then I think about Draco touching me, holding me, and I feel terrible, like a…a scarlet woman, or something.

"I know you're not coming back, no matter how much I hope and pray. Remus, I just don't know what to do. I promised to love you until the day I died, and I do; I will. But I have all these… _feelings_ for Draco. I've tried not to, my love, but I do.

"I know what Mum would say. She'd say you wouldn't want me to be alone for the rest of my life, and if the opportunity came where I could be with someone, you'd be okay with it. But I just wish I could hear it from you. I wish you could tell me that it was okay. Is it okay, Remus? Is there some way you can let me know that it's okay?"

Ginny sighed loudly and stretched out on her blanket. She could feel tears springing to her eyes, and she let them fall. Soon, she was asleep.

Some time later, she awoke to something wet prodding her hand. She opened her eyes and started into the brown eyes of a large grey wolf. The animal stared at her, and Ginny instantly felt no fear, though she rightfully should have. Instead, the she sat up and reached to pet the back of the wolf's head. He nuzzled into her touch, enjoying it for several moments. When she went to pull her hand away, he licked it once before turning and trotting off back into the forest.

As she watched him run away, she knew what she had to do. She quickly stood and gathered her blanket. Just before she turned to Apparate away, she smiled at the grave marker.

"Thank you, Remus," she said, her bottom lip quivering with tears. "I love you, too."

With that, she Apparated to the unassuming flat of Draco Black.


	3. The Heart's Future

**The Heart's Future**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: My Draco trilogy is finally finished. I hoped you all haven't given up on it, and I hope you enjoy the final part.

* * *

He stared hesitantly at the steps that led to the modest porch that was attached to the modest house. He knew why he was there; it was one year to the day that he'd left… her, the children, his entire life. It had been long enough, he'd decided. He'd punished himself for three hundred and sixty-five days, and he'd finally realized that nothing would assuage his guilt. He loved the woman whose husband he'd cost the life of. 

He sighed as he trudged up the steps, shivering slightly in the cool, crisp October air. His back crackled, and he grimaced at the sound. He'd forgotten to take his pain potion that morning, but he'd not forgotten the brilliant red roses now clutched nervously in his hand.

He knocked, and for a moment, he thought about simply leaving the flowers and Disapparating, but no. He'd come too far to turn back now. Besides, perhaps she wasn't home.

His hope betrayed him as he heard footsteps approaching, and he cleared his throat nervously as the door swung open, seemingly in slow motion. She stared at him with those big, brown eyes that once had held love and adoration for him but now held only hurt and disillusionment. Her hair, still vibrantly red, was pulled back into a single braid, and he resisted the urge to tuck that one, stray strand behind her ear.

"Mrs. Lupin," he said with a slight bow of the head. He silently handed her the flowers, and she took them without thanks.

"You," she said simply. "You're here."

He took her words for relief and gladness; his face broke into a broad smile. "Yes, I'm back," he said excitedly. "I've missed you, Ginny."

He stepped forward to take her into his arms, but she stepped back and watched his face fall.

"Have you?" she asked indignantly. "Really, I wouldn't have known, what with the good-bye letter you left me and the no contact for a year. Tell me, Draco. What was I supposed to think? 'I love you, Ginny, but I can't be with you right now. It isn't right. I'm sorry.' I believe that's verbatim what your letter said."

Draco sighed in order to steady his voice. "Can I come in, please, so we can talk?"

"No," Ginny said firmly. "The children are inside with George and Hermione. I don't want to upset them."

"Can we talk out here, then?" he asked, his eyes imploring her to be patient.

"Fine," she stated simply. She set the roses on the table just inside the door, pulled it shut behind her and stood just outside of it, hands on her hips. "Talk."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny interrupted him, her face flushing red. Her eyes filled with angry tears, and her lower lip quivered.

"You know, those kids were heartbroken when you left," she began quietly. "I had to come up with something to tell them. They though they'd made you angry or upset you. I had to explain to them that it wasn't their fault, that you just had to take care of some things." Her voice began to rise, but she managed to hold it steady. "Had I known it was going to be a year before I laid eyes on you again, I probably wouldn't have been so accommodating with _my_ children."

"Ginny, I didn't mean to hurt Andrew and Abby," Draco insisted. "I love them as if they were my own."

"But they're not your own, are they?" Ginny berated, pointing him in the chest with her finger. "They're mine; mine and Remus'. They've already had to deal with losing one father, and when you left, it was like when Remus died all over again."

Draco ran his hand through his chin-length blond hair and gazed into Ginny's hurt eyes. He reached for her hand, but she pulled away, almost on instinct.

"Do you think I wanted that, Ginny?" he asked. "Of course not, but I did what I thought was best. I could never be the man that Remus was, and I felt like I was dishonoring him by taking his place."

He paused, hoping her face would soften. It did, slightly, and he continued.

"Do you know what I've spent the last year doing?" he asked rhetorically. "I've gone all over Europe trying to do good wherever I could. I helped build houses that still hadn't been rebuilt since the War; I worked in a hospital that treated people with dragon burns; I gave almost all my money away. I'm sure my father cursed me from hell for it, too."

Ginny almost smiled at the last remark, but she restrained herself. "Almost all your money?" she asked instead.

"I kept some in an interest-bearing account for Andrew's and Abby's educations," he explained. He took a deep breath and confessed, "I love you, Ginny, but I didn't think I had the right to.

"Remus Lupin is legendary among your friends and family," he continued. "I just didn't see where I fit into your world."

Ginny's expression softened a bit, and she took a seat on the top step. She laid her head on her knees, and she didn't look up when he sat down next to her.

"But you did fit in, Draco," she said in a muffled tone. "My family was starting to enjoy your company; the children loved you; I loved you."

She raised her head to look him directly in the face, and he could see the tears falling down her cheeks. He reached over to brush one away, and she allowed his touch.

"You act as if Remus is enshrined in bronze in my living room," she said sadly. "You act as though there's a great shadow he still casts."

Draco sighed and answered, "He does still cast a shadow, Ginny, even if you don't realize it. Every time I look into your eyes when we make love, I wonder if you're missing him or wishing he were there instead of me. Whenever I look at Andrew and Abby, they look just like him. And my heart breaks, Ginny. It breaks every time there's a full moon."

"And it breaks their hearts, too, Draco, when they wake from the full moon and you aren't here anymore," she retorted. "At least when Remus left, he did it heroically. But not you. You skulked out like a coward in the night."

Her words stung him, as she meant them to. She stared at him, her eyes blazing into his, willing them to look away.

"You still know how to hurt me, Ginny," he said simply, breaking her gaze. "But I know I hurt you. I just needed to figure out who I was before I made any sort of real commitment."

Ginny blinked once, and, for a moment, appeared puzzled.

"Commitment?" she asked, standing. "Do you even know what that word means, Draco? I thought that's what we had. I wanted to marry you, make all of us a family with you. But not anymore. You have no place here, you bastard. Leave. Now."

Her voice was stern, and he knew her well enough to know that he shouldn't argue with her. But that didn't stop him.

"I won't," he said petulantly. "I'm not leaving. Not until you hear me out."

"You'll have to shout it through the door, then," she said, stepping back into the house.

Draco didn't hear the incantation, but he was sure that she'd cast a strong Silencing Charm around the door. No matter how loud he shouted, she wouldn't hear him. But he spoke to her through the door anyway.

"Ginny, I love you," he insisted. "I need you. I can't live without you."

He sighed and thought back to the lonely year he'd spent. "I did manual labor, Ginny, for the first time in my life. I broke my back in Germany. They said I shouldn't build houses anymore, that it was too hard on my spine, but I did it anyway. I needed to do something good, so I could somehow feel worthy of you. I have to take something for the pain every day, but all it does is numb my back. It does nothing for the pain in my heart. That won't go away. It's horrible, and the only way to fix it is to be near you again.

"I thought about you every day," he continued. "Did you know that I wanted to propose to you at Christmas last year? I had the ring and everything. But when we went to your parents' for dinner, and I saw your wedding picture with Remus… It was too much. You both looked so happy, and your mum almost cried looking at the picture and then looking at me. I knew there was no way I could come close to him.

"I know now that you've always loved me for me, and I didn't need to prove myself to you. But I needed to prove something to myself. And you know what I found out, Ginny?" he asked.

Suddenly, the door whipped open, and Ginny stood before him again, tears in her eyes.

"What?" she questioned. "What did you find out?"

Draco gulped and tried to steady his voice. "I discovered that nothing made me good, nothing except you. No matter what I do, how much money I give away… it's all worthless because you're not there. You are what makes me worth something, you and the children."

He reached up to her face and tucked the stray strand of red hair behind her ear. "I need you, Ginny, and I've never needed a soul in my life. But without you, I just can't make it." He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his forehead to her abdomen and cried.

"I beg you, Ginny, don't turn me away. I know you probably don't love me anymore, but can you try to again? Please?"

Ginny listened to his cries and stroked his hair. She'd never seen Draco like this before, and she knew that no one else had either. She knew that he loved her, but he had to get past her dead husband. Remus, though she would always love him, was never coming back, and Draco did come back.

"Draco," she said, her voice catching in her throat. "I never stopped loving Remus, even when I was with you."

He looked up at her, disappointed, but she continued. "And I never stopped loving you when you left. Just because you were gone didn't mean the love stopped. I love you both. Remus is my past, but you are my future."

"Oh, Ginny," he cried as he stood. He cupped her face in his hands and bent to kiss her. "I love you," he said when they broke apart. "I'm going to love you so much."

"I love you, too," she replied. "Just don't ever leave me again."

"I promise, I never will," he assured her.

They stepped into the house together, knowing that when they closed the door behind them, they would shut out the ghosts of the past.


End file.
